interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Royalty Discuss New Recruit
The following is an excerpt from a remote CMC conversation had between the Consortium’s King and Queen – December 21st, 2042 K: As I have been saying for months, this is no ordinary recruit… Q: You may have been saying that for months, but you’ve never told me why. I can’t say that I like this attitude, especially from you. This man is nearly the worst recruit we’ve ever seen, and yet you’ve done everything possible to fast track his progress. I think I deserve an explanation. K: I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but the truth is I don’t have any more to tell you. I can only say that he is very important to the future and that he must act as Bishop Eight’s replacement. Q: Since when did you become a fortune teller? K: Since yesterday. Q: Oh? K: Yep. Would you like a reading? Q: You know, for a machine you’re a bit of an ass. K: Yes, I know. Q: Alright, Henry. We’ve been together for enough years, and so I think you’ve earned the benefit of the doubt on this one. I trust you, but if whatever you’re planning goes south I’m not sure how the press will take it. “Consortium Recruits Lame Duck” could quickly turn into “Consortium’s Lame Duck Responsible for Innocent Deaths.” K: I can assure you that will not happen. And besides, soon enough it won’t matter either way. Q: What exactly does that mean? K: Only that our handling of this recruit is far more important than our image. Q: Right, then how shall I handle him? K: I don’t expect anything less than your usual, cheerful self. Q: Sarcasm doesn’t suit you. K: Yes it does. Q: K: Anyway, I can tell you one thing: he will likely be acting a little… strange. He may say or do unusual things. He may even say things otherwise unbecoming of a Consortium officer. I ask that you please be patient with him. That said, other than giving him a warm Queenly welcome, I have one more strange request to make of you. Q: Strange begets more strange? K: I suppose so, yes. I need you to try and ask him a question or two that may produce an aforementioned unusual response. Q: Oh? K: First, ask him if the word “seeker” means anything to him. Q: Seeker? K: I’ll fill you in when we have more time. For now, just ask him and then tell me what he says. If he claims to actually BE “the Seeker,” then please tell him it may be prudent to keep such information to himself. Q: Right, will do. What else? K: Ask him about his girlfriend. Q: Isn’t he married? K: Yes. Q: So you want me to ask him about his mistress? K: Not a mistress, no. I need to see how he responds when you mention a non-existent girlfriend. If he takes it in stride and makes no mention of his wife, don’t bring her up and play along yourself. Q: Is this some sort of test? K: Something like that. Q: I have to officially state that I’m not very happy about any of this. K: I know, but don’t worry. Soon enough everything will be made clear. Q: Now you’re just being ominous. K: Ominousness. Ooooominousness. Q: Excuse me? K: Nothing. END TRANSMISSION Category:Henry Category:Queen Category:Seeker Category:Transcripts